


Alayne's Mask

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabbles [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Setting, Drabble, F/M, Sansa hiding in the Vale, book!verse, but it would be if this wasn't a drabble!, not terribly shippy, who might find her? 😁
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Anon prompt:  Sansa at the Eyrie disguised as Alayne Stone heard the news about Jon Snow's death (book!verse)
Relationships: Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190203
Comments: 47
Kudos: 109
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Alayne's Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaysOkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaysOkay/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr for anon's prompt but it's drabble-sized and fits Day 4's prompt Hidden :)
> 
> Gifting this to the very kind KaysOkay in case I never get around to writing a happy ending for yesterday’s drabble ❤️❤️❤️

Sansa Stark went up the mountain but Alayne Stone came down. Only Father knows the truth…and perhaps Lothor Brune.

She is safe here at the Gates of the Moon so long as she only shows the world Alayne’s mask. The secret cannot be shared with another soul. The mask is all she is or has until Lord Baelish determines otherwise.

But there are times, Alayne remembers the girl without the mask.

That girl’s life sounds like a story now with parts both bitter and sweet. All the sweet was at the start though and all the bitter came after.

Sweetrobin thinks she’s only telling him tales at bedtime. They are not his favorite sort of stories but, when he’s sleepy enough, he’ll tolerate them.

“There once was a Northern girl who had a mother and father who loved her. She kept a direwolf for a pet and lived in a snow-covered castle where the people were kind and cared for one another. She had three trueborn brothers and a sister. She also had a baseborn brother named Jon,” she whispers to the sleeping boy, tears coating her cheeks in the darkened room.

When she’d learnt of him becoming Lord Commander, she’d let her surprise startle her into speaking.

Tonight, she’d said nothing.

An off-hand comment over dinner amongst the men. A raven had arrived with the latest news though she didn’t know how old it was. There’d been a mutiny and Eddard Stark’s bastard had left the white snow blood red at Castle Black.

She’d felt Lord Baelish’s eyes upon her, watching her every move, looking for weakness, waiting for her mask to fall.

She’s far too careful for that and Alayne's mask remained.

But in the quiet of Little Lord Robert’s chambers, where no one else will see or hear, she weeps for Jon Snow, the only brother that had remained to that girl named Sansa Stark. It would’ve been so sweet to see him once again but all her dreams turn to dust, it seems. The sweet is all gone and only the bitter remains.

She cries herself dry for him and all that remained unsaid when he’d gone North and she’d gone South until she falls asleep at the foot of her cousin’s bed.

When dawn breaks, she silently slips outside and stares at the falling snow, unseeing.

She might build a castle in the snow again like she once did in the godswood far up above. It will be very hard to do it all alone but what choice does she have?

Before she can get started though, a voice is calling. Guests have arrived. She wonders if it is the upcoming tourney that has drawn them here.

It is not.

A ghost walks into the hall, a ghost who styles himself a king.

Before she can think better of it, a joyful sob is clawing its way from her throat.

Their eyes meet and her mask falls away for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
